


Hook, Line and Sinker

by 200percent_inlove



Series: death by absurdity. [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, Korean Pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Dating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jae loves it, Love, Romantic Friendship, When Wendy caves in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: In which Wendy cannot control her insatiable thirst for a sweaty, athletic Jae. “So, I turn you on when I play badminton?” “Jae, just shut up and kiss me, will you?”





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyeomiebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomiebear/gifts).



> Hello, Internet. It's been awhile, I know :c I'm very sorry! Went away on an impromptu trip to Asia, did some soul-searching and returned to full-time work. Of course, not a valid excuse for my absence, so my apologies once again!  
> Now that I'm back, I hope to write some more and finish "Fifth Time's a Charm" but whilst I'm doing that, I did promise one of my readers, gyeomiebear, that I would eventually write a Wendy (RV) x Jae (Day6) series. I dedicate this little piece to them - hope you enjoy! :)

Dating Wendy Son Seung-Hwan from Red Velvet is often accompanied with many surprises.

Some are a tad bit too explicit for an innocent human being’s own good, and should not be described in greater detail for the risk of traumatization. Trust Brian Kang on this one – he now refuses to make sandwiches without a cutting board and Lysol sterilization wipes on the dormitory kitchen counter.

Some, on the other hand, are the epitome of ‘romantic’; equivalent to fluffy clouds, rainbow arches and overly sweet marshmallows. Like when she, ignoring the rather huffy calls from her manager, dashes straight into his arms during the MAMA after-show in tears to comfort him after losing the Best Band Performance award when _he_ himself wasn’t even disappointed.

Jae sometimes questions whether he’s dating an OEU (Overly emotional unicorn).

And some, on rare occasions, incorporate a combination of both – which are Jae’s personal favourites. A tiny dash of temptation, raw lust flashing in her honeycomb eyes, combined with high-pitched squealing, blushing faces and neck kisses.

Just like now, where his fingers are playfully tangled within the thin strands of her hair in a delicate dance, her body soaking in the comfort of his bony arms.

“I think my shuttlecock is twitching again,” He drawls, emphasizing on words that Wendy bites her tongue in a failed attempt to stop herself from giggling. She buries her face into his chest, screeching in pure embarrassment, “Stop that!”

“My racquet is looking for something to smash. Care to join me for a second round?”

“Shut **_up_**!”

But, he’s getting ahead himself. Let’s start at the beginning.

* * *

 

The day starts off innocent.

“We need to talk.”

Well, just barely.

Jae isn’t fully conscious yet, but as he attempts to rub the sleep out of his eyes and haphazardly feed himself scrambled eggs properly without shoving it up his nose, Wendy sucks in a deep breath and declares, “We need to take a break.”

His fork, hovering in midair, falls with a dramatic clatter. “ _What_ did you just say?”

“From sex.” She clarifies in alarm, noting the way his eyes were starting to well with unsuspecting tears.

Fully wide-awake now, Jae tries to let Wendy’s words register in the back of his brain, but at seven thirty in the morning, ‘ _break_ ’ and ‘ _sex_ ’ were the only things that come into mind. Noting at Jae’s gaping mouth that was still full from toast, Wendy clears her throat once more and continues.

Jae’s still a bit too stunned, if he was being honest, but he picks up a few key words here and there. Something about the intensity of training accompanied with half-year comebacks, not getting enough rest and having to focus all her concentration on hitting high notes. “And I’m not saying,” She emphasizes continuously throughout her quiet ramble, patting his hand in assurance. “That we won’t be intimate. We still can.”

And she continues once more, explaining how rather than their regular schedule of four times a week as she places her dishes into the sink (She was already done eating when Jae was still staring at her backside like an idiot), she was viciously cutting it down to twice a week. “It’s for your own good, too,” She tuts, prodding his forehead to bring him out of his devastatingly pitiful trance.

“Okay, so,” He struggles with great difficulty. “Uh, I’m really stupid right now, Wen-Wen. Can you just say your words altogether without pausing to refrain from giving me a heart attack?”

“We’re going to have sex,” Wendy reiterates. “Just, less frequently.”

“B-but,” He argues, standing up. He attempts to wrap his arms around her shoulders, but she stops him with her open palm and a menacing glare. “I _like_ having sex with you!”

“Well now, isn’t that super obvious?” She pushes him away and saunters over to the bedroom.

He blocks her entry with his arm. “Red Velvet isn’t due for a comeback until March.”

“Seulgi says I need to practice my dancing.”

“Seulgi-schmilgi.” What on Earth? “You’re hot as _fuck_ already.” Not that he didn’t tell her that every single time (And she secretly loved it), but now that she slapped this sudden declaration in his face, there was something her every crevice and curve that made her ten times more irresistible than before.

“Jae.”

“Wen-Wen.”  

“Jae-Hyung.”

“Wendy.”

“Park Jae-Hyung.” His hand continues to inch up her bare thigh dangerously, and she hears her heart beat two times faster.

“Son Seung-Hwan.” Oh _God_. Jae calling her by her full name in a hushed whisper immediately made her legs feel powerless and her heart vulnerable. And this fucker _knew_. When you were Park Jae-Hyung’s girlfriend, his presence becomes incredibly difficult to resist – especially when he was as enticing as _this_.  

So, before she succumbs and before he could get any farther ahead with his arsenal of flirtatious antics, she makes a vicious grip for his wrist and yanks it away, mewling (Half in pleasure, and half in irritation), “ _Please_ don’t do this to me, okay?”

Wendy ducks underneath Jae’s cage, bolting straight in and then locks the door behind her. Fanning her flushed face, she heaves a sigh of relief before mentally beating herself up. How **_weak_** was she that she wasn’t able to stand another five seconds with Jae in the same room? And here she was, saying with such confidence that she’d be able to repel him altogether. She shakes the thoughts out of her head, steadying her breathing before packing her items together. She’ll have to ask Seulgi later about how she practices such excellent willpower around Park Jimin whenever they go on group dates.

* * *

 

Jae is not a happy camper.

When she emerges with her backpack, she briefly pecks his cheek and makes a run for the exit before he could shout words of endearment to her. She doesn’t even close the door properly behind her.

Trust Jae’s intuition on this one:  When you can hear your girlfriend jump down flights of stairs to avoid further bodily contact that could escalate into…certain things, well fuck. That just stings.

And to top it off on a shitty situation, she leaves him with a problem that – whilst he could very well fix on his own – he much preferred to have Wendy assist.  And of course, she was nowhere to be found; probably on a taxi to the _Gangnam_ district now? She did speed through the nine floors as if it were no big deal.

With a defeated moan, he decides to figure out a solution on his own since God bless his soul, learning how to be a full-grown adult means learning how to resolve issues. He’s unsure whether to watch Wendy’s close-up during one of her “Bad Boy” performances, or their music video, or – fuck it, he felt completely driven up the wall and desperate for a quick release – just browse through his personal stash of their most intimate moments together.

Jesus Christ, the possibilities were endless with her, weren’t they?

Jae doesn’t even last several minutes – well, firstly because the euphoric ecstasy was easily accomplished with visual stimulation, and secondly, because the video pauses mid-way upon the intrusion of a call.

“H-hello?” His breathing is staggered and heavy, and the receiver pauses briefly before replying.

“What’s gotten you so bothered?” The male voice teases.  “Wendy’s denial into giving you what you want?””

“Shut up, Brian,” Jae snaps, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. The frustration in his tone was affirmation enough. Still, Brian needs to rub it in his face. “What do you want?”

The other male guffaws arrogantly. “What was it this time? ‘Bad Boy’ or ‘Russian Roulette’?”

Brian could literally **_hear_** the eye roll through the phone. “Yes, yes, yes; of **_course_** I’m going to tell you what I masturbate to.”

“Okay, buddy. One, chill with the details. Not all of us are Sungjin, alright? And two, well, I don’t have a girlfriend.” Brian sounds sheepish. “So, I wouldn’t know.”

Jae pulls his sweatpants up and turns the faucet on to clean himself up. “Okay, so, why did you call again?”

“Well, I was wondering, since you can’t smash Wendy for the time being – ”

“Hey, don’t talk about her that way.”

“Please. She tells me about all those horrible puns. Pitiful and laughable are the only two adjectives I can use to describe them.” Wait, _what_? Jae isn’t sure whether to be concerned, bemused or frustrated that even his _best friend_ knew about his pick-up lines that (Ninety-five percent of the time) did not work in seducing Wendy. Maybe a change in tactics was in order.

“Either way,” Brian continues. “How about you come join Nichkhun- _hyung_ and some of us at the fitness center for three hours of badminton drop-in? Y’know what they say.”

“No, Brian, if it’s something that you’re going to use to poke fun at my inability to suppress my urges for Wendy, then I do not know and also do not wish to know. But,” He glances at the dusty racquet case hanging in his messy closet. “I’ll take you up on that offer. See you later.”

“Don’t smash me, though. Save that energy for someone else.”

Jae snorts. “In your dreams, punk-ass.”

* * *

 

There’s a particular reason why Wendy is closer with Seulgi than the other girls. Not to say that she didn’t enjoy their companionship, but Joo-Hyun was quite private about her relationship with Tae-Hyung, Soo-Young was uncomfortably descriptive after every single night spent at Sungjae’s and Ye-Rim – well, just imagining the younger girl getting to third base and potentially hitting a home run with Jeon Jung-Kook (And then having to _talk_ about it graphically) was enough to make Wendy shiver.

But Seulgi – the ever pretty Seulgi, even with her hair now cut into a bob length – was more than the ideal confidant. She listens intently whenever Wendy needs an ear to vent, and speaks about her experiences and offers advice with tact and grace. And the best part was:  Wendy didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed whenever she brought up probing questions.

She’s surprised to hear that even the calm and composed Seulgi has a difficult time keeping her self-control together sometimes. “He enjoys playing footsie underneath tables whenever we eat out. You just don’t see it.” Seulgi comments with a playful wink.

Wendy laughs. “Really, now?”

“I’m just a magnet that draws Jimin over like a moth to a flame. Plus, he seems to like the view of little black dresses, and I like giving my boyfriend a little taste of what is yet to come.” Seulgi shrugs casually. “What can I say?” Wendy nods, awestruck; Seulgi’s modest appearance certainly belies her self-confidence in the bedroom.

“Now, take it from me, Seung-Hwan- _ah_. On the outside, Jae-Hyung- _sshi_ might seem playful and laidback, but from what you’ve told me, he’s pinpointed all your weak spots from the moment that you two had your first time, and he’s abusing them to full power right now.”

Wendy chokes back on her drink, but really, she can’t disagree.

 “So, if you’re trying to prevent yourself from giving in, my number one tip would be not to.”

“Easier said than done!” Wendy argues quietly, drumming her fingertips against the table.

“Don’t worry,” Seulgi reassures, patting the younger girl gently on the shoulder. Her lips pull back into a teasing smirk. “I’ll give you a few pointers.”

* * *

 

An hour and a half in, and Jae –

Jae doesn’t look like he’s putting in any effort whatsoever. But when your opponents rarely run, stands in place _waiting_ to be smashed at like idiots and curses loudly after missing the bright yellow birdie fairly often, hell, he’d rather save his energy for other things.

Suffice to say, Brian’s kindly attempt in bringing Jae out of his horny stupor had been an absolute failure.

And Jae was becoming more impatient by the second. My God, was he starting to get _hard_ again?

He runs a hand through his slightly damp hair, glancing at the fatigued Brian and Do-Woon on the opposite side of the net. Do-Woon has a hand resting on his hip, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

“That wasn’t a fair match-up! At **_all_**!” He screeches furiously, pointing his racquet accusingly at the taller man.

“Okay, Do-Woon- _ah_ ,” Jae begins pointedly, stretching his arms. “Let’s be real for a sec. I don’t want to pick a fight, but your accuracy is poorer than my grandma’s eyesight and you can’t even use your tofu-like arms to clear the birdie properly.  What’s a guy supposed to do under those circumstances?”

“Stop acting cocky, asshole,” Brian retorts, adjusting his snapback. “Just you wait until you play singles with Nichkhun- _hyung_ , and then you’ll be sorry.”

“Good.” Right on cue, the attractive man staggers over from another court, smiling kindly at the trio standing within the boundaries of the badminton court. “I’ve been wanting some rallying practice, anyway. You up for it, Jae?”

Jae doesn’t take the hidden insult to heart. “I hope you brought your towel, too,” He begins, cracking his knuckles. “‘Cause I’m going to wipe your ass off this court.”

* * *

 

Contrary to what Wendy intended to do for the day, she skips the recording studio altogether. So much for being productive; but hey, at the very least, she did put Seulgi’s tips into action.

  1. _Ignore his texts and calls altogether._



Presumably, it should’ve taken her mind off of Jae. And so far, so good. In fact, she’s at a Chatime right now, waiting in line for bubble tea. She questions if water would be more ideal, but then decides, to hell with it.

After all, Eric was kind enough to invite her to do some exercise. And according to Seulgi:

  1. _Spend time with other people. You won’t even think about Jae-Hyung twice if you’re hanging out with others._



Physical exercise (And calories burned from the ordeal) have to be compensated in the form of sugary drinks.

* * *

 

Nichkhun:  _Finally_ , someone of his caliber. Aside from the squeaks of running shoes and the birdie ricocheting back and forth echoing throughout the gymnasium, everybody stopped their respective games to watch and comment approvingly on the two players and their techniques.

It was clear that Jae and Nichkhun both were agile and nimble on their feet, but while Nichkhun primarily defended with strong clears and net shots aimed tactically in the corners of the court, Jae attacked with a powerful combo of quick hops and smashes. Jae admits: He’s lazy and that he would prefer sleeping over doing any form of physical activity, but times like these, he simply _had_ to show off to the world what he did best.

Thirty minutes in, and Jae catches the towel Wonpil throws at him, grinning confidently as he dabs his forehead with it. “19 to 20, Nichkhun- _hyung_. How ya feel?”

“You – “ Nichkhun heaves, adjusting his headband. “You’re just as good as I remember. Maybe even better than before. You’ve been practicing?”

“One could say that,” Jae implies, looking at his racquet awkwardly and then back up. He would never dare mention how his nightly activities with Wendy greatly improve his stamina. _God fucking damnit, Jae, you’re thinking about Wendy, again? Shake it off, dude. Shake. It. Off._

He’s preparing for a short serve, and the audience has their fists clenched and knuckles white in anticipation. And really, Jae is assured that all would’ve gone well – aside from one thing.

Jae recognizes that voice and the flowing brown hair anywhere. And my _GOD_ , is she wearing his oversized hoodie and short shorts underneath? Why is it that every single time he sees her, his heart has to soften with her ‘ _girlfriend looks_ ’? He’s lost all gung ho at this point. Where was his extreme savagery? What happened to his aggression?! 

Jae drops the birdie in shock, then quickly recovers from his double take by shouting a few pitches higher than usual, “My racquet didn’t touch it! I’m still good! I’m **_STILL_** good!’

_No, no, Jae. You’re never good._

* * *

 

“Eric!” Wendy calls out, smiling broadly. “I brought bubble tea – “

She recognizes that blonde mop and his lanky physique anywhere. And at the sight of him staring at her, all of Seulgi’s golden advice from the morning leaves her mind altogether. Seulgi _who_?

All she can focus on is him. Him, and his black t-shirt clinging onto his body. Him, and his tight grip on that racquet ( _He plays sports?!_ ). Him, and his sweatpants that she steals after –

Eric grins at her welcomingly, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug before taking the bag from her. “You made it just in time! Your boyfriend’s been going insane with his drives and smashes. He’s winning by a point right now!” He tugs on her arm, leading them to their small group and seats her next to Wonpil on the bench.

“Wh-why are you here?!” She stammers loudly, eyes glazing over the outline of his abdominal muscles peeking from underneath. 

“Wen-Wen, I can ask you the same thing!” Jae argues back, glancing at his shoes every now and then (Except, he wasn’t technically looking for scuffs on his sneakers). “Weren’t you supposed to record a new song today?!”

Wonpil can’t help himself; he smacks Sungjin in the pectorals painfully, cooing over the affectionate nicknames shared between his favourite OTP.     

“I was – I,” She whirls around, spouting daggers through her eyes at the unknowing and naïve Eric, sipping taro balls and mango stars. “Why didn’t you tell me Jae was here, too?!”

He stops mid-sip, and then reluctantly hands it back to her with both hands and an apologetic pout on his face. “A-are you angry because you wanted to buy him one, too? I’m sorry, I’m sorry. He can have it back!”

Wendy rubs her temples in frustration. She doesn’t want half-drunken bubble tea. She doesn’t want the audience, gossiping animatedly during the impromptu break of the match. She doesn’t want Sungjin and Wonpil asking questions about her day.

All she wants is to feel her dastardly delicious boyfriend (Damp fringe, flexed arms, and the works) against her.

…Oh, fuck.

* * *

 

Hormones.

He _really_ wants to put the blame on his hormones.

Or, perhaps Wendy’s pheromones are also at fault here – he read about it back in high school biology:  Something about chemicals that are released by certain species in the animal kingdom to pique sexual attraction?

(Not that he wasn’t _always_ wishing for her slender, talented hands to be latched onto his shoulders at all times, but that’s a story for another day.)

Either way, Jae feels the blood rushing downwards – and it doesn’t feel good. He takes solace knowing that his t-shirt is long enough to hide whatever wasn’t necessary; still, when you had a group of sixteen people observing your every move, surprise boners weren’t _exactly_ things that needed to be pointed out.

_Jae. Just one more point. One more point, and you’re free._

He serves and hears a snicker somewhere to his left. He prays to God that it wasn’t Brian who noticed the slight bulge – or so help him God, he’ll gleefully pay for the younger man’s meals for the rest of the month just to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 

Wendy’s surprised that Jae…played _sports_. The latter word never seemed to exist in his vocabulary whenever she coaxed him to come work out at the gym with her, and whenever she tried to drag him out of bed to at least do _something_ , he’d just wrap his long arms around her and pull her back into bed for an extra two hours of sleep.

Yet, here he was, embodying the skills of an amateur Olympic athlete. Was this _even_ her boyfriend?

She watches with rapt fascination as he leads off the final rally, bouncing quickly across the floor to keep the birdie afloat.

There wasn’t any doubt about it – he was skilled. His agility, his power, his stamina and the way he remained so focused on the game before him. This was an entirely different side to him that she had never witnessed during their two months of dating; she certainly didn’t appreciate the way he made her feel so hot and bothered right now. _So much for ‘no sex’._

Wendy gnaws on her shirt sleeve anxiously, watching as Jae continues his rhythmic assault on the birdie. She loses count as to how many times he’s attempted to surprise the older man by aiming it for the corners, but Nichkhun always returned with a gleeful smile and a defensive underhand shot.

She can’t take it anymore. Instead, she stands up and to the surprise of the spectators beside her, she hollers just as the birdie clears across the net into Jae’s side, “PARK JAE-HYUNG, SMASH THE SHIT OUT OF THE BIRDIE!”

* * *

When Wendy was angry (Or full of sexual frustration), Jae admits that her appeal seems to hit an all-time sky-high. He stumbles slightly at her harsh words, but he takes a quick glance at her and notes her eyes flashing at him.

“UH, OKAY?” Jae doesn’t know what overtook him. But just like that, the game comes to an end as quickly as it had started. He hears his members cheering with no cares given for the world, and Nichkhun extends his hand underneath the net.

Jae reciprocates, and mid-shake, he feels Do-Woon hug him around the middle, screaming, “WE DID IT! WE DID IT! NICHKHUN- _HYUNG_ IS TREATING US TO A FREE DINNER!”

“ _Yah_ ,” The older man grumbles. “Did you really use me as a pawn for free food?”

“Y’know us, Jae,” Wonpil jokes. “We’ll gladly sacrifice you any day.”

Whilst the others chattered around excitedly on which restaurant to go to, Jae gazes at Wendy standing a few feet away from him. She keeps her gaze leveled and poised, but the moment when he sees her nodding her head towards the door and disappearing into the secluded hallway with that strut that he loved oh-so-much, his lips can’t help but pull back into a tight, knowing smirk.

The king has unexpectedly overthrown his queen.

Wendy dawns on the realization that she has a hidden kink for badminton players.

And Jae feels a hundred pounds lighter than he has ever felt.

* * *

 

The others resume their games for the final hour of drop-in. And when Do-Woon questions loudly where Wendy and Jae were, Brian shoots him a questioning glare.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Within the cramped confines of an empty broom cupboard, Wendy’s clawing desperately at his shirt and Jae is doing his best to not hit his forehead against the lightbulb hanging a few centimeters precariously above his head. “Stupid, sweaty t-shirt – “

“I mean, Wendy,” Jae begins uncertainly, untying the drawstring knot on his pants to free his painful bulge. “Remember when you mentioned this morning that you wanted us to take a break from being intimate?”

She just presses her lips against his, and through muffled snarling, snaps, “Shut up.”

And of course, what _else_ was Park Jae-Hyung supposed to do other than give in to his girlfriend’s demands?

**Author's Note:**

> Because watching Day6's Jae play badminton is something we should all need in our lives. LOL.


End file.
